Being human isnt very easy when your a vampire
by welcome to mystery 11235
Summary: ths is my first fanfic please read and review.This storty is about a young vampire.Mitchell,Nina,George soon become friends with her but what about the hot young vampire who comes along, will he prove too much for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Delilah Clearwater. I'm twenty-eight and I'm in a sixteen year old body .Any questions?

Let me explain ,twelve years ago I was attached but is wasn't like any normal attach where they take your money instead my sole was taken,I was turned in to a monster,never to age.

But there's a price I have to pay. The thrust for blood of human blood.

And I never been one for blood and guts, I found it...revolting but ever since I has changed that's all I can think about at times.

Things have changed for me ever since I became I vampire. I was kicked out my owe home about three months ago when I nearly bit my mums throat out. Dad said it would be better if I moved out, somewhere far away from my mum see I was never close to my mum, at times I just wanted to kill her and that was before I was a vampire.

So I moved to Wales. Faraway. My Mum and Dad payed for my house and my bills too, So I have nothing to worry about in the financial side of things.

My house is big, too big if you ask me for just one person. I live across from a old B&B. People just moved in about two -three weeks ago.(mental note go visit them some time. Get to know neighbours)

Okay please review let me know that you think of my first fanfic .what do you think of the font is it too curly?

Next chapter up soon

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Just one more box of my stuff to take into my new house. Yes I missed my family but I couldn't wait to start a new page in my life, leave the monster behind.

As I walked from the van up the stairs to my house the moonlight guiding my way the wind blew in my face,a bitter cold wind. The rain started,just a light shower.

I just got in as the rain got heaver. I walked through into the living room placing the last box with the rest.

Starting to unpack I need to find the kettle it had been a long drive,a long day I need a cup of tea badly. My arms hurt from all the lifting. What can I say not all vampires are strong.

Once I made my cup of tea I head back to the living room hunting for my mattress and some blankets and a pillow to sleep for the night I would unpack to tomorrow.

The light shone through the window waking me up. I covered my self with the blanket I tried to shield myself from the sun to give my self five more minutes of blissful sleep but no any way I turned, the light followed trapping me. I could almost hear it laughing at me so I give in and stretching my arms and got up to start to unpacking.

A few weeks later I had finished unpacking and people were moving in across the road. It was a sunny day, a warm wind blowing through the trees.

I lifted my jacket and headed out the door maybe I could help them, make friends with them.

I had been sober for 2 months or so. what chance is there that I could bit there heads of ,i bet I could control my self but how knows. The monster in side of me uncontrollable at times.

As I walked through I garden I could see a short woman with dirty blond curly hair going to the van.

As I approached her I could smell something... a werewolf it was a werewolf.

She have in the van getting a another box. I leaned in side the van "hello,am Delilah I just moved in across the road, there" pointing across the road. she turned around startled nearly dropping the box she was holding.

I could see she was pissed a me for some reason maybe cause I made her nearly drop the box.

So I continued " I was wondering if you needed help " I was determined for this curse I was given,not to change me.

Now she looked very pissed. She stepped closer to me and lend in "we don't need any more 'help' from your kind" she sneered.

She knew what I was... I mean how could she not, she could probable smell me a mile away.

" am not a bad vampire,i have done nothing but good and am not letting this... CURSE CHANGE AYTHING" I screamed at her.

She was silent she simply said " follow me" jumped out the van and headed up the stairs to her house.

I was hesitant but soon followed.

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"George this is Delilah Clearwater, Delilah this is George" she said while pointing from George to me. "he's a werewolf too" Nina stated. "yes I know, I can smell him" I confessed.

We sat for hours talking, they told me why they moved and I told them why I moved.

"there is also a vampire who lives here but well he went to purgatory...". "am so sorry, you must miss him" I interrupted George. He went on "I do miss him but its alright he went to get Annie, she's a ghost she got sent to purgatory by some crazy priest."

"oh, so when will he be back?" I asked. "will he left this morning and its... half nine" Nina guessed looking outside. It was dark now. "yeah its quarter to nine" I answered as I checked my watch."

" he should be were any moment" just she said that a man dressed in black entered the kitchen. Were we were sitting holding empty mugs that once held tea.

He shoce his head,sadness filled the room and George started crying. I

didn't know what to do but give them apologetic look.

A woman wearing a grey cadian and leggings with brown curly hair. She walked up to George with a teapot. Something told me this was the famous Annie.

George looked up when Annie poured him tea. He instantly jumped up hugging her. The man in black was grinning like a Cheshire cat and now Nina was hugging him. To be honest I felt left out, I was in a house that belonged to people I didn't know. It felt like a welcome home party that I was not invited to.

"well its late I better be going see you's to tomorrow" I announced getting up from the chair. "I don't mean to be rude but who are you, an old friend of Mitchell?" Annie asked turning to me. "oh, I'm Delilah Clearwater"I stuttered "I live in the house across the road." She looked at me unhappy with the answer I had given her "so are you a friend of Mitchell"her voice was kind but her eyes were ferce. Something told me Mitchell was of limits ,that Mitchell was hers in her mind. She was trying scare me away from him, from them all. But honey that was not going to work.

"no honey I dont know him, I just meet Nina and George a few hours ago so dont worry hes all your" I said the last bit with a smirk. "what,hes not mine"so she was not going to tell him. This was going to be fun!

"okay,see you's later" I smirked at her and left.

Promise Adam will be in the next chapter

please review tell me what you think of my story and if you have any idears how I can make it better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**okay am going to change it a bit cause I want them to know her better before Adam comes in to it so instead of it being episode two next it will be episode three.**

I woke up to shouting in the middle of the night. I rolled over covering my ears but yet I still heard her. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the window tripping over a pair of shoes on my way. I looked out the window I to see that some one in a green dress was standing out side then suddenly leaped at the door.

"That's it am going to see what's going on" I thought turning away from the window to get changed. As I leaf the house I saw she was no longer shouting abuse but crying on there door step.

As I crossed the road in the dark I saw Annie's head appear at the door

"Annie what's going on" I shouted over to her " mmm...why don't you come in side" I heard her whisper "would you like some tea"she asked the woman on the doorstep. As I got closer I could smell something awful, this woman was not human. Ha am one to talk.

I was in side now drinking some tea Annie nicely made me. We still here not good friends like me and Nina were but I got alone with her. George told me than she grows on you.

The dead zombie person kept asking for something but now one knew what she was saying. when Annie finally said " straighteners" I hear George say " oh good cause that will solve everything " I couldn't help but laugh. It was horrible the girls hair was falling out. After the zombie person started hinting on Mitchell, Annie didn't do a good job of hiding her anger And she says she doesn't like him.

Okay she insulted Annie once she tried to pull her (already falling out) hair I get that but the she starters insulting Nina and continuously hinting on Mitchell this was not on she had to go. Okay I am not bff 's with Michelle but we vampires need to stick together.

I followed Nina, George and Michelle into the kitchen. I could not stand her any longer. we started talking about ;what she was, were did she come from. The usual when you find a rotting corpse on your door step. We decided she had to go but convincing Annie to agree has going to be hard, just as Mitchell said that she burst through the doors, saying she had to go slamming her hands on the table.

"well you's seem to have this under control, am going to go, if I stay here any longer I will be sick" I said holding my nose backing for the door. " okay night see you tomorrow" I turned around to Nina shouting down the hall. I waved hearing many "goodbye" and "see you in the morning"

the next morning I go over to there house and find Annie and Mitchell in the kitchen talking. "hi guys" I said walking down the hall letting them know I was here.(I had developed a habit of just walking in, of course I would knock first) "just the girl I wanted to talk too" Annie said I was not shore if she was being sarcastic or what but it didn't fase her never the less she continued " do you want to come out with me and Nina and Sasha for a girls night out. See I thought Sasha could do with a bit of cheering up. So you in" I thought about it " I will pass,sorry"

before she could say another word my phone went off. "sorry have to take this" I walked of down the hall. I looked at the phone it was my Auntie Caroline. That was weird it was always my dad to check in, ask how I was. He did that every week but this week it was different it was Saturday he never left it this late before..

" hi Carline,what's so important that you had to interrupt my mad party of drinking cold coffee sitting of a desk chair watching old re-rans of the must boring program alive."

"wait you don't even like coffee"she simply answered. "that's the point" I my head moved up and down as I said it even though she couldn't see me.

" am coming to Wales for the next few days ,I was hoping we could meet up"

"yeah sure, when you coming?"

"great, am on my way down. Could you meet me at the train station in a hour?"my Auntie asked

"yeah that's fine meet you there,It well be good to see you again"and at that I hung up. There had to be some thing she was not telling me,for the months I had lived here no one but my dad called me and no one ever came to visit. I guess I would have to wait.

I walked through to the kitchen again " sorry but I got to go" and with that I leaved not giving them time to speak back to me. I didn't even say if I would drop by later because I felt some thing bad was going to happen when I meet up with her and I don't now if I could face them after. Sit with them,drinking tea and laughing. Oh how right I was to think something bad has going to happen, if only I knew.

Please pretty please review I need some feedback and I am trying to make them chapters longer :)


End file.
